This invention relates to a power transmission driveline unit for motor vehicles, and more prticularly to an automatic power transmission for a transaxle driveline arrangement for a vehicle in which the engine and the power output shafts which rotate the wheels extend in a direction generally transverse to the length of the vehicle. Such arrangements are used in vehicles having a forwardly mounted engine with front wheel drive or a rearwardly mounted engine with rear wheel drive.